Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: REWRITE. Bonnie has been having dreams of a mysterious stranger who claims he can help her. When his identity is finally revealed Stefan and Damon believe they have created the perfect plan: make him fall for Bonnie...but of course, nothing ever goes to plan.
1. The Mysterious Stranger

_Bonnie found herself walking through the now familiar scene, but this time something was different. It was a dream, but it wasn't. She was filled with this strange sensation, like she had been detached from her body, like she had no control. It was as if she were a passenger in her own body._

 _This is not real, she knew that deep down and knew there was no use in fighting. She had to let herself succumb to the dream, she had to let it take her to where it needed her to be._

 _The setting was the same as all the other dreams, it was the place where all the witches in her family had been buried. She continued to slowly walk through the scattered head stones of the fallen witches of the Bennett family, her feet hidden beneath the thick sheen of fog that covered the ground; and there it lay, at the end of the path, the magically sealed coffin. Rays of light broke through the trees and the leaves overhead and shone down on the coffin, reflecting off the shiny wood; that combined with the fog and the eerie silence that surrounded her was enough to send a shiver down Bonnie's spine. The only sound that could be hear was the dead leaves crunching under her own steps._

 _The young witch approached the coffin and tried her luck at opening it but of course it didn't budge. Bonnie tossed a quick look around the cemetery, waiting for Klaus, fearing that he would be here like he always was and she stiffened at the sound of leaves crunching under the pressure of the person's steps. Slowly, she turned around and braced herself for the oncoming attack from the hybrid, like she had so many times before but she was wrong, it was not Klaus standing before her. She didn't know who the man was; but there was something about him that was strangely familiar. Like she had seen his face somewhere before but she had difficultly remembering where from._

" _Who are you?" She demanded to the unknown male._

 _He did not reply to her, he only smiled. She let out a gasp of surprise when he used vampire speed to be right in front of her in under a second. While he was close to her, she managed to get a better look at him. He was very attractive. He had to be between five eleven and six feet tall and had hair that was slightly spiked at the front and was a type of ashy brown colour. His eyes were a gorgeous brown colour and he was wearing an old-style suit, one not common in this time._

 _Bonnie stared up at him, an indescribable feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach as she studied his face. There was something about this man, something almost familiar but she just could not place it!_

" _I can help you," he finally spoke to her, his voice nothing more than a soft whisper that lightly portrayed an accent. His hand came up to her face, and Bonnie closed her eyes and leant into his hand as he cupped her cheek, his thumb gently brushing back and forth._

" _With what?" she asked, almost breathless as she leant into the warmth of his hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes when she felt the hand leave her face and she froze in shock. The unknown man had disappeared and now Klaus stood in front of her._

" _Figured it out yet?" he asked with his signature smirk on his face. Bonnie felt the fear fill up in her stomach when veins started to appear around his darkening eyes and his fangs started to descend. She let out a high-pitched shriek as Klaus' fangs pierced the skin on her neck._

Bonnie let out a gasp of shock and fear as she shot up in her bed, panting and covered in sweat, she looked over to her clock on the table next to her bed and fell back onto the comfy mattress with a heavy sigh.

That had been the second just this week but there was something different about that one, something more… real. The dreams had always included the grave yard, the coffin and Klaus. This mystery man was a curious addition to her dreams and one Bonnie was determined to figure out.

 **XXX**

Klaus and Elijah stood in front of the four coffins. One was empty and the others contained their three remaining siblings, Rebekah, Kol and Finn. Klaus had managed to convince his elder brother, Elijah, to keep Rebekah in her coffin. He couldn't have Rebekah telling them all of his lies, so he had convinced Elijah that Rebekah would be safer in the coffin then out and about.

Elijah hadn't been easy to convince, he wanted all of his siblings together once again and while Klaus longed for that too, it was not the right time. There was still so much he needed to do before he could even consider dealing with the drama he knew the news of their mother's death at his own hands would create.

That would have to come later.

He would hide Rebekah's coffin if he had to.

Both Original brothers went and opened two of the coffins, Elijah opening Finn's and Klaus opening Kol's and they both pulled the daggers out of their brothers. They placed the daggers on the nearby desk and placed a fresh blood bag in each coffin for when they woke.

All that was left to do now was wait, and hope everything worked out.

It had been quite a long time before he had spoken to his two brothers and he would be lying if he said he were not nervous about them returning and if he wasn't already nervous enough, it was not helping that Elijah was sitting across from him and staring at him in that unnerving way only his older brother could manage. Klaus was not naïve enough to not consider Elijah to be a threat to him, which is the reason he put the dagger in him in the first place. If there was anyone in this world that could defeat him, it was the vampire seated across from him looking ready to attack at any given moment

The sounds of a sharp intake of breath and panting is what broke the two brothers out of their staring competition, and shortly after another intake of breath was heard.

Klaus let out a breath. His brothers were now both awake, and they were not very pleased. He rose from his seat, readying himself for the onslaught of wrath his brothers would no doubt lay upon him any moment now.

 **XXX**

Later that same day, Bonnie arrived at the Salvatore's. She called out both their names as she opened the front door and walked in. Stefan had texted her earlier and told her he needed her help with a plan he had come up with.

"Judgy," Damon greeted her as he met her in the parlour, "Stefan's in the study," he told her. Bonnie nodded and made her way there.

Bonnie knocked once on the partially open door to alert Stefan of her arrival before pushing the door the rest of the way open. "What's the plan?" she demanded and stood in front of Stefan. Since the younger Salvatore had returned from his rendezvous with Klaus and he began working with her she had dropped the pleasantries with him. He wasn't the same Stefan she used to know. He was no longer her friend. The only common goal they had was to take down the Originals, something they were both very eager to achieve.

"I need you to do a spell for me," he said, not looking up from the book he was flicking through.

Bonnie couldn't help but roll her eyes at his predictability. God forbid the Salvatore brothers come up with a plan that doesn't involve her using magic for them. While she was tempted to tell him to shove it, this Klaus problem wasn't going to go away without her help. "What for?"

"I need to know what Klaus is planning, and the only way I can do that is to keep an eye on him but there's no way I can do that without him sensing me," he said to her and in a frustrated move he threw the book he was reading onto the table, it landing with a heavy 'thud'. "That is where you come in," he said and got up from his chair, "I need you to do a cloaking spell or something, _anything_ that can hide me from him."

Bonnie thought over what he said for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement. She knew spells like that existed, it shouldn't be too hard to locate one and perform it. "Okay, I think I'll be able to come up with something. I'm sure there is a spell for that in one of the grimoires I have and I'll give Lucy a call and see if she knows of any spells that can help."

She slipped her phone out of her pocket and typed a quick message to her cousin, asking her about cloaking spells. "I'll let you know when we find something," she said to the youngest Salvatore.

He nodded his thanks and Bonnie left him alone in the study.

She made her way to the front door but was stopped by Damon, "Elena told me about your dream," he said. "She said you dreamt of Klaus and another guy? Kinky."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the eldest Salvatore and decided not to bother with reply. Best not to humour him. She turned back to the front door.

"You don't know who the other guy is?"

Bonnie stopped and shook her head, "No idea. I've been thinking about it all day, I'm sure that I've never met him...but he did look a little familiar. Like he could be related to someone I've met," she said to Damon, her frustration clear. "Or maybe I've seen him in passing or something."

She had been thinking about this mystery man non-stop since she had woken up and it was driving her insane!

A knock on the door broke them out of their conversation. As Damon opened the door Bonnie's eyes widened in shock when she saw Elijah standing there, she thought he was still in one of the coffins. "When you warned me about Klaus' plan I hid the fourth coffin but I also had time to take the dagger out of Elijah," Damon quickly explained to Bonnie as Elijah walked through the door. "Speaking of the coffin, care to share what is inside it?" he questioned Elijah.

"I do," he replied simply, "But I think I'm going to let you find that one out on your own," he added. "Now, the real reason I am here. You were the one that took the dagger out of me," he looked to Damon, who nodded with narrowed eyes, "so I thought it fair to give you all a bit of a…warning of sorts. Niklaus and I have taken the daggers out of our brothers."

"What about Rebekah?" Bonnie asked, folding her arms across her chest and levelled the Original with a suspicious stare. "Is she back, too?"

"Niklaus has left the dagger in Rebekah, he believes she is safer in the coffin," he explained to them.

Damon smirked while Bonnie scoffed, "Of course he does," she mumbled. Both Damon and Bonnie knew the real reason why Klaus has kept Rebekah neutralised, and it was not to keep her safe.

It was nice to know that they still had leverage over Klaus, with the locked coffin and now the knowledge of know that Elijah and his siblings are unaware of Klaus murdering their mother.

"What kind of trouble should we expect your brothers to stir up?" Bonnie questioned Elijah. The last thing this town needed was two more Original vampires wreaking havoc. It was the last this she needed, too.

"You have my word that I will contain them," Elijah replied firmly. "They have been in coffins for a long while, it will take some adjusting for them. I ensure you I shall be keeping a close eye on the both of them and rest assured their attentions lay firmly on Niklaus. There is a lot they believe he must answer for."

"Your words never meant much to us in the past," Bonnie responded, her eyes narrowed at the Original in front of her. "I trust you even less than I do your brother."

She had trusted Elijah Mikaelson once before and she would not be making that same mistake again.

 **XXX**

It had been three days since Klaus and Elijah had taken the daggers out of Finn and Kol and things had been running far smoother than Klaus had expected.

Finn had taken some anger out on him by breaking off one of the bannisters and thrusting it through his heart and throwing him off the stairs in the mansion, sending him flying to the hard marble floor below. It even cracked his skull a little.

Kol however, went about his anger in a different way. He had not attacked Klaus like the hybrid had been expecting but rather had threatened that if Klaus were to so much as touch a dagger, Kol would make sure the life of the Doppelganger would come to an end, and that had Klaus a little worried. It was a little different from Kol's usual bouts of revenge. Kol was less for tact and threats and more for brute force, kill now ask questions later but he never made threats he had no intentions of fulfilling. The blood of the Doppelganger was important to him, without that he could no longer create hybrids. So unfortunately, Kol had to remain happy for Elena Gilbert and her precious blood to remain safe.

Over the last three days, Klaus had gathered some of his hybrids to assist in helping Finn and Kol adjust to the modern world, helping them with all the gadgets, technology and changed culture. It didn't take long for the two of them to pick it all up. His brothers were not stupid after all.

It also did not take long for one of them to bring up the question he had very much been dreading, why had he not taken the dagger out of Rebekah. Klaus tried his best to explain that he had taken the dagger out of their sister but the Doppelganger had managed to stab her with it a couple of weeks ago and that it would be much better for her to be safe in her coffin. Klaus could tell that neither brother was happy with the explanation, but they let it go.

For now.

But soon enough all three of his brothers would no longer be satisfied with the notion of keeping their beloved sister safe in a coffin. They would outnumber him and release her themselves and he couldn't have that. Not yet.

Perhaps he should look into having her moved.

 **XXX**

 _She was dreaming again._

 _Bonnie smiled as a hand slid across her naked back, then a pair of warm lips soon followed the same path. She sighed when the hands moved her hair away from her neck and began to place hot, open mouth kisses up her neck and right up to her ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and sucked gently at the soft flesh. She let out giggle when he started to playfully bite her ear._

" _I can help you," he whispered huskily into her ear. Bonnie's breath quickened when she felt his hand slide up her inner thigh. "You can trust me," he said._

 _She rolled over and looked up at the man leaning over her. He had a heart melting smile on his face and his eyes filled with lust. Bonnie brought her hands to his face and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting in a passionate, lust filled kiss. The still unknown man bit her lip lightly and took advantage of her gasp as he slid tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. Bonnie let out a low moan when their tongues touched. He tasted amazing; she'd never experienced anything quite like it in her life._

 _All too soon, she had to pull away to breathe, but he left her lips only to trail his own across her jaw and down her neck causing her to release another moan._

 _Then, everything changed. The gently caresses and pleasurable kisses disappeared and were replaced by cold, hard touches and painful bites to the neck making Bonnie flinch._

 _She opened her eyes to find the man had once again vanished and Klaus was now in his place. He looked up at her and smirked before plunging his fangs into her neck, forcing her to let out a loud scream._

Bonnie's eyes shot open. Her hand instantly went to her neck to feel for bites or blood, but it was all clear. She let out a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. These were not the types of dreams she wanted to have.

An hour later a car horn sounded from outside, signalling Lucy's arrival. She had texted her the night before telling her she would take her to school tomorrow so they could talk more about the cloaking spell Stefan needed. It would give the two of them a chance to have a quick chat about these dreams Bonnie had been having. In fact, it had been one of those dreams that led Bonnie to contacting her cousin and asking for her help with the Originals. The two of them had been trying to open the coffin together for the past week, without much luck of course.

Bonnie got into the car, handing her cousin a coffee she had poured into a travel mug for her.

"There's a reason you're becoming my favourite cousin," Lucy grinned and took the coffee, taking a long drink of the dark liquid.

Bonnie smiled and buckled her seat belt. "Dad's leaving town for a bit, was wondering if you wanted to stay with me while he was gone?"

She didn't particularly like staying on her own and usually when her dad would leave on business she would stay with her Grams but… well now that was no longer an option. She also thought this would give her a good opportunity to get to know her cousin a bit better. They had spent a bit of time together since Bonnie had finally managed to get in contact with Lucy but a lot of that was centred around magic. It'd be nice to spent some quality family time with her.

"I'd like that," Lucy gave her a smile and pulled out onto the road. "So, I found that spell I told you about. Got in contact with an old friend whose used it a couple of times, it should do the trick but to hide Stefan from the all of the Originals we need something that belongs to all of them."

"What about blood?" Bonnie asked, knowing that Damon had kept a bit of the blood Klaus had given Katherine for Damon's bite in case of an emergency.

Lucy looked thoughtful as she considered Bonnie's question. "It might… they share the same blood, it links them. It could work but I can't guarantee it."

That was good enough for Bonnie and she picked up her phone to send a text to the older Salvatore, asking if he still had the blood and if not they would need something from each Original.

He quickly replied back telling her he'd take care of it.

"Damon's handling it," she said to Lucy and put her phone back in her bag. "You know those dreams I've been having?"

Lucy nodded. "They getting worse?"

Bonnie sighed. "I don't know, but they're starting to feel a bit different, like I'm aware I'm dreaming. I'm starting to think these are more than just dreams."

"Could be," Lucy replied. "A lot of witches have vision-like dreams, not exactly future telling visions but more of a warning of what's to come. It makes sense, your dreams are what lead you to contacting me and if they're leading to this mystery guy in your dream then you're probably supposed to find him, too."

Well, that was easier said than done.

 **XXX**

"You had the same dream again last night?" Elena asked as they walked through the doors of the high school.

"Exactly the same," Bonnie confirmed. "Started at the burial ground and ended with Klaus trying to gnaw my neck like a damn chew toy."

Okay, so maybe not the exact same dream…but they didn't need to know the dirty details of her dream.

"Same guy?" Elena questioned when they reached their lockers.

Bonnie nodded her head, "same unknown, yet strangely familiar looking guy," she sighed and unlocked her locker. Bonnie hesitated before telling Elena of her little theory,

"Has Lucy said anything about them, what it could mean?" Elena questioned with curiosity.

Bonnie shrugged. "She thinks they're more of a vision, or a warning of something to come, which isn't so crazy, wouldn't be the first time it's happened."

"And this mystery guy clearly is at the centre of it," Elena said, thinking. "Maybe he's sending you the dreams?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't think so. But whoever it is, Lucy think's I'm meant to find him, that he could be important to our plans."

"And you can't remember where you've seen him?"

" _If_ I've seen him," Bonnie corrected. "I'm probably way off here but what if he is one of Klaus' brothers?"

Elena raised an eyebrow, "what makes you think that?"

The witch shrugged her shoulders. "When he disappears in my dreams, Klaus is always there, the exact same place where the other guy was, like he changed into Klaus. But like I said I'm probably way off," Bonnie brushed off her theory and pulled her books out of her locker.

"Well Damon did say that Elijah and Klaus took the daggers out of their brothers so maybe," Elena replied with a small shrug.

"Speaking of Damon, what's going on there?" Bonnie questioned her friend with playfully narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, I've been avoiding him actually," she confessed, "I just feel so guilty about the kiss. I still love Stefan it's just…"

"You love Damon too," Bonnie finished and Elena looked at her with a guilty expression on her face and nodded her head slowly. "These Salvatore brothers, they're going to be the death of you," she joked.

Elena's lips curved upwards a little, "Don't I know it," she said with a frustrated groan and leant her head back against the metal lockers.

"Do you want to come by later?" Elena asked as they started to walk to class, "I could use some company at home what with Jeremy gone and all."

"Yeah sure, I just got to head to Stefan's after school and do that spell for him. I'll head over right after," she replied.

"What spell?"

"Stefan wants me to cast some kind of cloaking spell so he can spy on Klaus," she filled in her friend on Stefan's plan and Elena made an O shape with her mouth, making Bonnie frown a little. "You're okay with me working with Stefan, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" Bonnie wasn't exactly convinced by her friends answer but dropped the topic of Stefan nonetheless.

"How is Jeremy doing, by the why?" She treated carefully with this question, neither girl agreed on the outcome of the Jeremy situation.

"He's good, making friends… he got a dog, too I think," she said then paused before speaking again, "Look, I know you don't agree with what I did but…"

"I understand why you did it Elena; I just wish you didn't. Jeremy is old enough to make his own decisions, and I don't like that you took that away from him," Bonnie replied honestly.

"I don't want this life for him, Bonnie. I want him to have a safe life."

"He's a Gilbert, Elena. He would have gotten involved with it all eventually. It's his heritage."

"He's the only family I have left, Bonnie, I'm not going to lose him too," Elena said firmly.

Bonnie gave her friend a solemn look. "I hope that when he finds out what you did, and he will, I hope that you won't lose him, but you just might."

She didn't want to hurt Elena, she hated seeing the look of hurt on her best friend's face, but it was the truth. Bonnie knew how hurt and betrayed Jeremy felt when he found out Elena had Damon compel him the first time and if he finds out she's done it again, he'll never forgive her. Elena needs to know that she can't control everyone; they can make their own decisions even if those decisions are the wrong one.

Bonnie put a hand on her friend's arm. "You know I love you," she said, "and I'll always be here."

Elena smiled and pulled Bonnie in for a tight hug. "I don't know what I would do without you and I don't ever want to know."

Bonnie grinned. "Lucky for you, you won't ever have to."

 **XXX**

That afternoon, Bonnie and Lucy met with the Salvatore's at the boarding house for the spell. Stefan was seated on a chair while Lucy stood behind him with her hands hovering over his temples. There was a circle of candles lit around the two while Bonnie and Damon watched on from the sides.

"How does this spell work?" Damon asked, watching on intrigued as Lucy prepared to performed the spell on his brother.

"It'll alter the perception of Klaus and the other Originals. They won't be able to see or hear or sense Stefan, even if he were right in front of them," Lucy explained the spell as she smeared some of Klaus' blood Damon kept on Stefan's forehead then eyes closed as she concentrated and began to chant.

The flames of the candle flickered a bit then became larger. The fire of the candles went back to their usual size once Lucy had finished the spell.

"How do I know if it worked?" Stefan questioned the witch and stood up, wiping the blood from his head with a tissue Bonnie handed him.

"Well if it works, you'll come back alive and if not…well…you'll be dead," Bonnie replied with a snarky tone she coupled with a sweet smile.

"Only one way to find out, brother," Damon smirked, "time to go play some spy games," he said and motioned to the door.

Stefan growled lowly as he walked passed his brother and the witch, wondering when the two became friends.

"Do you think it worked?" Damon asked Bonnie once Stefan had left.

"We'll soon find out," she replied and helped her cousin to pack up the supplies.

Just as the witch was about to leave, Damon stopped her, "can I ask you something?"

Bonnie turned to look at him, he looked somewhat nervous. "Sure."

"It's about Elena," he said and Bonnie scrunched her nose up, knowing where this was heading.

"And this is the part where I tell you I'm gonna wait in the car," Lucy said and patted Bonnie on the shoulder and flicked her wrist at the vampire in a half-hearted wave goodbye.

"Oh, no, I do not want to get in the middle of this," Bonnie nearly whined.

"I just want your opinion on something," Bonnie had never seen Damon like this before. Given they had never had these kinds of moments but over the last few months they have gotten to be what could be classified as frenimes. He looked nervous and vulnerable and that made Bonnie want to help the bastard.

Bonnie sighed, giving in. "Okay, what is it?"

"I'm asking you this because you're her best friend, you know her better than anyone," he started. She really didn't like where this was going. "You know that I love her."

"I do," she replied softly. "And I think I know what you are trying to get at," she could tell this wasn't easy on him so she took pity on him and saved him from having to say it out loud. "Our rocky history aside," she clarified before continuing, "Elena does feel something for you, Damon, but in the end, I think it's always going to be Stefan for her. You and Elena could have a good relationship but do you really want a relationship where you're constantly going to be wondering if she still has feelings for your brother?" She actually felt horrible for telling him this, but she meant every word of it. Elena would drop Damon in a second if Stefan went back to her and that would not be fair on Damon. "I'm really sorry, Damon."

He forced a smile. "Don't be. I've already thought about everything you said," he replied with a bitter laugh.

The young witch walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly, comforting hug. He looked like needed one. "Thanks for being honest," he said and brought his arms around her.

"Anytime," she smile and pulled away.

"Are we friends now?" Damon questioned slyly.

"Hell no," she replied, still smiling.

"Thank God," he feigned relief making Bonnie laugh.

"Let me know how Stefan goes," she requested and with a final wave she left the boarding house and joined Lucy in the car.

"D'you tell him to pull his head out of his arse and move on?" Lucy asked when Bonnie started the car and pulled out of the Salvatore's drive way.

"In a nice way," Bonnie answered, smiling at her cousin's way at wording things.

Lucy scoffed and looked to her cousin. "There is no nice way to tell someone they're not the one and never will be, cuz."

 **XXX**

After dropping Lucy off at her hotel, Bonnie parked her car in the driveway to her house, wanting to drop off her things and change before heading over to Elena's. She gathered up her things and made her way to the front door with her keys in hand.

"Evening, Miss Bennett," a voice sounded from behind her causing her to drop her belongings on the ground.

She whipped around and came face to face with Klaus.

"Klaus," she spat out his name as if it were a curse. He had caused so much pain to her and her friends that just the mere glimpse of the hybrid was enough to ignite an intense hatred within the young witch. "What do you want?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite witch?" he asked, his lips turned upwards and Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" she demanded again, folding her arms over her chest. She had no time for his games or false flattery.

"Been doing some magic have we, love?" He asked, ignoring her question and motioning to her grimoire that was still lying on the grass.

She made no move to retrieve it, or the rest of her belongings on the ground.

Bonnie sent him a sardonic smile. "Mmhm, you see we have a pest problem in Mystic Falls at the moment. There's a bunch of hybrids running around and, of course, their psychotic leader is becoming a bit of a pain," she replied to him, standing her ground.

She refused to allow him to unnerve her.

It wasn't till she looked away from him that she noticed the man standing next to Klaus and her breath hitched and she nearly trembled with shock. It took everything Bonnie had to keep her composure but it was nearly impossible.

That face.

It was _him_.

Klaus waved his arm in the direction of the man behind him. "I do believe introductions are in order, Bonnie this is my youngest brother, Kol. Kol, this is Bonnie Bennett, resident witch," he introduced and then placed his attention firmly on Bonnie, a smirk playing on his lips as he studied her. "Now, may we come in? There is much we have much to discuss."

Bonnie didn't answer him, she was practically stunned into silence… The man that had been appearing in her dreams now stood, in the flesh, directly in front of her and to top it off, he _was_ one of Klaus' brothers.

That was just perfect.

 **XXX**

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **I have done a major revise and rewrite of** _ **Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice**_ **and I am far happier with it now than I previously was. This isn't just a rewrite, I have also changed the direction of the story (I will still keep the original up). I feel my writing has improved since I started this fic and thought it was time to give it the proper edit it deserved and take the opportunity to change a couple of things I was unhappy with/didn't like. I have also condensed it to remove the filler chapters I had, this chapter is 1 and 2 of the original plus some extra content! But because I've done that it feels like it's moving a lot quicker so I am sorry for that and I'm trying to add things to make it flow better.**

 **And hopefully this will help me with inspiration for** _ **Once Bitten, Twice Shy**_ **!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it or enjoy reading it again and following Bonnie and Kol through their journey!**

 **Thank you, guys, so much!**


	2. Best Laid Plans Can Still Go Awry

Bonnie stared at her no longer nameless mystery man. All of the dreams suddenly flashed through her mind, with the last one of the two of them in bed naturally taking front and centre. She had to fight to push the memories of her dreams away and regain her composure. He looked similar to how he did in her dreams but dressed a little more modern in a pair of black jeans, a tight fitting white shirt and leather jacket.

It looked good on him, really good.

She mentally chastised herself for the thought and quickly composed herself and turned back to Klaus, "if you want to talk then you can talk out here because there is no way in hell I'm going to invite you into _my_ home." She glared at him.

"Can't blame a vampire for trying," he replied with a charming smile, making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" she questioned, her lack of patience for the hybrid clear in her tone.

"Oh, I do just love it when you say my name sweetheart," he said in a seductive tone and took a step towards her.

His comment served no purpose other than to aggravate her and he succeeded. She raised her hand, summing her magic and sent him flying across her front lawn. But that wasn't nearly enough for her and she focused on bringing him pain, making him drop back down to his knee's holding his head in pain. It had never been easy for her to do this kind of magic on Klaus as it was when she did it to Stefan or Damon, she could feel her energy draining.

She broke the spell when she starting to feel the lightness spread through her body, the exhaustion causing a throbbing in her head, and if she didn't stop soon she'd end up with a nosebleed or worse, she'd pass out. Not something she wanted to do around two Originals, especially not Klaus. She never wanted to show weakness in front of him.

Klaus got back up to his feet a little slow, although it wasn't as painful as when the dead witches had done it or when Bonnie herself had their power, but even on her own this little witch had always packed quite a punch.

She had always managed to impress him.

"I'm going to give you **one** more chance, Klaus," she spat out his name like it was a poison, "before I start lighting your body parts on fire. What do you want?" She had begun to think that he was here to purely annoy her and no other purpose.

"You're no fun," he pouted, "fine then, have it your way; I want to arrange a meeting. There are a few things that need to be settled."

"Why come to me, why not the Salvatore's?" she questioned him. She wasn't exactly the leader of their little gang and it made no sense for him to come to her to arrange a meeting between their two sides, other than to annoy her of course.

Klaus shrugged. "You're prettier to look at and always so much more fun to antagonise than the Salvatore's," he smirked at the last part.

She was right, he was here purely to annoy her.

"When?" she asked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Tomorrow, noon, at the _Mystic Grill_ , don't be late," he replied and she nodded but said nothing. "Well then, I guess my brother and I will be off."

"Some good news at last," she quipped chipperly.

"You should really work on your people skills there, love, you're not very good at making a person feel welcome," he said to her and bent down to pick up her grimoire from the ground and handed it to her.

"You're barely a person, Klaus," she snapped at the hybrid, snatched her grimoire from his hands and began to walk to her front door, grumbling under her breath as she went.

"How rude," Klaus uttered to his brother when the witch slammed the front door shut.

 **XXX**

That night when the two Originals had returned to the mansion, Kol had retreated to his room and the younger Original had found that the beautiful witch had completely taken over his thoughts. His mind was playing a constant loop of the whole interaction; he had been completely enthralled by the young witch who had refused to back down to his hybrid brother. But it was when she threatened to light Klaus on fire, he decided that he had to have her. He wanted to talk to her, get to know her but that had proved to be near impossible as his brother had kept all her attention on him. God, what could have happened if Klaus weren't there, the things he would do to her… the list was endless.

For her sake, that no one better attempt to get in his way because that beautiful witch with the stunning green eyes was now his.

Kol hid himself away in his room for much of the evening, laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He was so very tempted to find his way back to her house to settle the building curiosity he held about her. He had so many questions that he wanted to be answered.

A tapping on the door brought him out of his thoughts; Kol lifted his head up from the pillow just as Elijah walked into the room.

"Elijah," he acknowledged his brother and dropped his head back on the pillow.

"How are you settling in?" Elijah asked and took a seat on the chair that was placed in the corner of the room.

"Fine," Kol answered. he had found it relatively easy to adjust to the changes of the world, it had been strange at first, and rather off-putting if he were being honest, but he got used to it rather quickly. Perks of being a one thousand-year-old vampire he guessed.

"Niklaus tells me he took you with him to visit Miss Bennett."

The mention of her name made his ears prick up.

"She certainly is fascinating," Kol mused, smiling at the memory of her bringing his brother to his knees. "Have you met her?" he asked Elijah in hopes that he may be able to answer some of his questions.

"I have spent some time with her. Why do you ask?"

"She interests me," he answered his brother and sat upright on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

"She's a very interesting soul," Elijah responded.

"What is she like?" Kol asked curiously.

A small smile appeared on the older Original's face. It didn't surprise him that his youngest brother had found interest in the young Bennett witch. His brother had always had a weakness for powerful witches. "From what I have gathered from the small time I have spent with her, she has the fiery personality of a witch. She is fiercely loyal and willing to lay down her life for those she loves." Elijah may not have spent a whole lot of time with Bonnie, but he held a high level of respect for her. It was part of the reason he escaped with Niklaus before she had a chance to kill herself trying to kill them.

Kol took in every trait that his brother listed with interest, it wasn't enough though. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know _everything_. "What else?"

Elijah began to inform his youngest brother of a few more of the young witch's personality, most of which was based off what he had been informed of by Luka and Jonas Martin, and by observing the doppelganger and her friends.

But, unbeknownst to the two Originals, there was a third presence in the room. Stefan stood by the balcony door, listening to every word that was shared between the brothers as they were none the wiser.

 **XXX**

"Kol's been the one appearing in Bonnie's dreams?" Stefan asked Damon who replied with a nod. "Good."

Stefan was already aware of the meeting Klaus had organised for tomorrow when he returned but when Damon revealed to him that Bonnie had discovered that Klaus brother, Kol, had been the one appearing in her dreams, he couldn't believe their luck.

He wasn't one to believe in fate, but Bonnie having dreams of the same Original who seemed to want Bonnie for his own… This could work out.

"Good?" Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother. "How is that good? I can think of at least five problems with that, one being the most obvious; he's Klaus' brother."

"Oh, I don't think it will be too difficult to persuade him," Stefan said, his lips turning upwards in a smirk. He turned and walked over to the liquor stand, pouring himself and his brother a drink.

"Care to share what's going through that head of yours?" Damon asked and took the offered drink.

"Just a little something I discovered while watching the Originals." Damon urged him to continue. "It seems that Kol is a bit smitten with our little witch. He was five minutes away from doodling little love hearts with her name in them."

Damon could feel a small smirk form on his face when he pieced together what his brother was not saying, "are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Tell her to come by here tomorrow before the meeting, we need to talk to her about this," Stefan said.

"What am I? Your messenger?" Damon grumbled. "Do it yourself."

"She doesn't like me," Stefan said, "she'll respond better to you than she will to me."

Damon snorted. "It seems I'm the more popular brother for once," he said but nonetheless he sent a text to the witch, asking for her to come here before they headed to meet with the Originals, and telling her that Stefan had some information to share with her about the Originals.

 **XXX**

"She's never going to go for it," Damon said to his brother while they waited for Bonnie to arrive.

"This could work and you know it. Bonnie could pull this off."

"Bonnie could pull what off?" The young witch's voice sounded and the two turned to face her. She had her hands on her hips and had an expecting expression on her face, "I'm waiting."

"We're talking about your mystery dream man being Klaus' brother," Damon said, shooting the witch a smile over his shoulder.

"And?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed at them. She already didn't like wherever this was going.

"So, in your dreams, he says he can help you?" Damon asked her who nodded her head, "Well then, let's get his help," he smirked at his brother and the witch.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll be a piece of cake, Hi, Kol! So listen, I've been having dreams of you and you told me you could help me and I can only assume it's to kill your brother, so what do you say? Want to help?" Bonnie mocked the Salvatore's with a roll of her green eyes.

Damon narrowed his eyes at the witch then turned to look at his brother, motioning him to take over.

"The cloaking spell Lucy performed on me yesterday, it worked perfectly and I found out that Kol has taken a rather large interest in you, Bonnie," Stefan revealed to the witch with a sly smirk, and Bonnie's eyes widened once she realised what he was getting at.

"No! Hell no!" she fiercely shook her head.

"Bonnie, please just hear us out," Damon tried to get her to calm herself long enough so they could reason with her.

"Hear you out? You are talking about me trying to seduce an Original!" She all but yelled out in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much," Stefan said and leaned back into his chair and put his feet on the table in front of him with a bored expression painted on his face, "you do that, he falls for you, you act like your falling for him, you get in with the Originals," he explained with a wicked smirk appearing on his face.

Bonnie just sat there in front of the two Salvatore brothers, eyes wide with what they were saying. How the hell could they expect her to do that!?

"You want me to act like some sort of double agent?" she questioned with an incredulous laugh at the ridiculousness of their proposal. "Do you realise how crazy you both sound?"

Damon nodded his head, "You just need to convincingly act like you've fallen for him and that you've developed a love for Kol is that is stronger than anything you have felt and that you'd do anything for him up to and including betraying your own friends," he said, his smirk equally as wicked as his brothers, a smirk that Bonnie wanted to smack away.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed and shot up from her seat and started pacing, wringing her hands together anxiously. "There is no way I can do this! And there is no way that Klaus would fall for it!"

Klaus Mikaelson was a lot of thing but stupid was unfortunately not one of them.

"Look, Bonnie, this is the only plan that we can think of that could actually work and we know you can pull it off," Stefan said and walked over to the witch and placed his hands on her shoulder to calm her down, "you can do this," he whispered encouragingly making Bonnie frown.

She hated when he acted like the Stefan she had been friends with, the Stefan she had trusted.

"Stefan's right," Damon jumped in. "There might only be four of them but they still outnumber us in strength. We can't beat them from the outside. If we can get one of them on our side, we'll stand a chance."

Bonnie fiercely shook her head. "It won't work. I won't do it. I am not going to try and seduce a vampire just so we can have a chance at beating them!"

"Bonnie," Damon started but she responded with a glare that made him stop.

"No," she gritted out to the both of them, not at all convinced. "This is not happening! I will do any spell you need me to do but I will _not_ do _that_ so drop it."

Stefan opened his mouth but Damon spoke first.

"Fine," he agreed and shot his brother a look. "We'll drop it, and we'll try to come up with some other plans but please, Bon, just consider it."

Bonnie gave a sigh and nodded. "So, what about this meeting today? Why just us three?" she changed the topic onto the more pertinent issue. "Surely he'd want Elena there, too."

"But we're the ones orchestrating everything; we're the thorns in his side," Stefan explained, "His exact words," he relayed smugly.

"Should we bring Lucy?" Bonnie questioned.

Stefan shook his head. "Let's leave her out of this one," he said. "She's not exactly delicate in these types of situations. We need to handle this tactfully."

Bonnie snorted. "So naturally we bring Damon to a meeting that requires tact?"

The blue-eyed vampire shot her an offended glare.

Stefan shrugged. "If it were up to me, it'd just be the two of us but Damon's not going to sit this out."

Stefan and Bonnie were definitely the more diplomatic ones of their families. "I'm only agreeing because I don't want the Originals around my cousin. I've put her in enough danger just by asking her to come here."

 **XXX**

Bonnie and Damon arrived at the _Mystic Grill_ just after midday, Stefan had left a little before them. The two looked around and spotted him sitting at a round table, surrounded by four Originals. Klaus, Elijah, Kol and the other Bonnie had never met him before but he must have been Finn. Bonnie's eyes went back to Kol, who was gazing intently at her, almost as in awe of her. A shiver went through her, his unwavering gaze unnerving her. She looked back up at Damon who gave her a slight head nod before they made their way to the table.

There were two empty seats at the table, both next to each other but one next to Stefan and the other next to Elijah but directly across from where Kol sat, so needless to say, Damon took the seat beside Stefan and let Bonnie have the one across from Kol.

They would never stop trying to push her to be a part of this ridiculous plan of theirs.

"Thank you for joining us today," Klaus started once they sat down, "now I'm sure there are no introductions necessary but just in case, brothers, this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore and their witch, the lovely Miss Bonnie Bennett," Klaus introduced and sent a charming smile her way.

"I'm not their witch," Bonnie interrupted him, narrowing her eyes at the hybrid. She despised being called anyone's witch and she suspected he knew that. She was a damn person, not a thing for vampires to pass back and forth with each other.

"My apologies, Miss Bennett," he winked before continuing, "And these are my other brothers, Finn and Kol," he said and Bonnie looked at the new Originals. The one, Finn, looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here and Kol's gaze was unsurprisingly still on her.

"Now, before we start I would just like to point out that I have my hybrids stationed in and around this establishment, so I hope you do not have any…surprises up your sleeves," he told them with his usual ' _I'm smarter than everyone'_ smirk on his face. "Okay, on to business."

Klaus started talking about the whereabouts of his hidden coffin and some other bullshit, Bonnie really didn't give a crap, plus she had always found his voice to be somewhat annoying and right now it was as soothing as nails on a chalkboard.

Over the next ten minutes the table was filled with questions, demands, snarky answers and death threats…all of which came from Klaus and Damon. Stefan had remained abnormally quiet throughout the conversation, he just watched on, annoyed. Elijah also never spoke a word, just watched everything unfold with a very calm ad guarded expression on his face, she noticed Finn's attention swiftly change back and forth from the conversation unfolding in front of him to some random women that filled the _Grill_ and Kol; well when his attention wasn't on Klaus and Damon's competition on who can make the most gruesome threats, it was on her. She felt nervous under his gaze but it had ceased making her uncomfortable at all. In fact, a part of her had even begun to like it.

She didn't know what came over her, but she boldly locked eyes with him; finding his eyes were a beautiful brown colour, just like they were in her dreams and the more they stared the more she felt her body begin to heat up. She had to look away, but she couldn't. His gaze was almost hypnotic and just held her in, almost like he was compelling her. It was only when Damon squeezed her leg once again that she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She quickly composed herself and looked away from the vampire across from her, but not before sending him one of her most charming smiles and the one he sent back at her coupled with a wink nearly made her heart stop.

She could see out of the corner of her eye that Damon had a very discreet smirk on his face, he had seen the little moment that Bonnie had shared with Kol and he had to admit that he was proud of the witch giving the Original one of her flirtatious smiles.

She wanted to kick him.

That meant nothing, she still had no desire to be a part of their little scheme.

"So, what about Rebekah?" Bonnie casually asked, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. "Do you really consider us that much of a threat to her that you need to keep her locked away, or is there some other reason?"

Bonnie could feel Stefan's glare as she locked eyes with the hybrid.

"I mean, why else would you release your other siblings but not her…one can't help but wonder the reason behind that," she knew she was walking a thin line here but any day she got to rile Klaus up was a good day.

"Maybe she knew something she shouldn't," Damon took it a step further and Stefan looked like he wanted to kill them both.

Klaus knew exactly what they were trying to do and he was prepared to kill them both should they open their mouths once more on the topic of his sister and mother.

"Enough," Stefan jumped in, wanting to bring the tension down and get down to business. "We're here to talk about the coffin, you want it back, don't you?"

"Oh, I have every intention of retrieving my coffin, Stefan, whether you agree to my terms or not," Klaus replied. "Return it and I won't kill you right here, right now."

"Niklaus," Elijah started with a frustrated sigh. Threats were not going to get them anywhere.

"Kill us and you won't find it, we're the only ones who know where it is," Damon smirked, "and Bon-Bon here has done a nice little cloaking spell on it."

Once they did that spell on Stefan, Bonnie thought it'd be a nice touch to place one on the coffin, too.

Bonnie smiled sweetly at the hybrid who glanced at her. "Even if you knew where it was, you wouldn't be able to see it."

Now, the meeting was beginning to get interesting!

 **XXX**

 _She couldn't move._

 _Everything hurt._

 _Pain shot through her body when she tried to roll over. She let out a loud cry, the pain felt like flames were licking at her skin. She could barely breathe, it was as it something heavy lay on her chest, preventing her from breathing._

 _Tears were streaming down her face. She looked around the field, only to be met with death everywhere she looked. She choked out a sob when she saw the grey body of Caroline a bit away from her. Rebekah Mikaelson stood over her childhood friend's body with smirk so cold and vicious Bonnie had to look away… something fell from her hand landing next to her friend._

 _Her heart._

 _Elijah had dismembered Damon, parts of him strewn about the field and he moved onto his next victim in Alaric, easily snapping her history teacher's neck. She watched him fall to the ground with a sob._

 _She tried to look for her cousin, fear heavy in her body as she scoured the field. "No," she whispered when she finally spotted her. She opened her mouth but her scream caught in her throat. Klaus had ripped into her neck, blood spraying from the wound._

 _She heard a groan and rolled over to find Elena laying a bit away from her. Stefan was next to her, he had died protecting her from Rebekah._

" _Elena," Bonnie gasped out, trying to call to her best friend despite the pain shooting through her but something caught her leg. She was turned over and there he was, leaning over her, eyes glowing and yellow, his teeth sharp and dripping with the blood of her loved ones… She let out a loud scream as he tore into her neck but then he was ripped away from her and in his place, came a comforting embrace._

" _I have you, love," he whispered into her hair as he cradled her to him. "I have you, you're safe. He'll never hurt you again. None of them will, I won't let them."_

Bonnie was crying when she awoke from the terrifying nightmare. Lucy was leaning over her, grasping her shoulders, having tried to shake her cousin awake. She looked shocked and Bonnie saw traces of fear in her eyes.

"Bonnie?" Lucy said her name, her hand came up to rest on her wet check. "Honey, what happened? I heard you scream!"

The tears kept falling and Bonnie's hand felt her neck.

"Nothing's there," Lucy assured her soothingly, settling next to Bonnie on the bed and pulling her head to her chest to comfort her. "Nothing's there, you're okay, I promise."

"It was awful," Bonnie whispered through her sobs, holding tightly onto her cousin, desperately needing the comfort her embrace provided her.

"What happened?" Lucy asked once Bonnie's sobs had subsided, still stroking the girl's hair. "What did you see?"

"Death," Bonnie whispered, her voice heavy with emotion, "you were all dead. They killed you all."

Lucy's hold on her tightened. "They?"

"The Originals," another sob escaped her as she was assaulted by the memory of her nightmare, "they killed all of you."

"Shh," Lucy tried to sooth her cousin. "It's okay, Bonnie. It was just a nightmare."

Bonnie looked up at her. "What if it wasn't? These dreams I've been having are trying to tell me something. What if this is the outcome? That we're all going to die?"

"Was _he_ there?"

Bonnie nodded. "He saved me."

His words echoed through her head and it made her feel oddly comforted.

"Maybe they're right, maybe we do need him," she muttered and Lucy sent her an odd look.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

Bonnie told her cousin of Stefan and Damon's plan, how they wanted her to get close to Kol and try to lure him to their side.

Lucy cursed out the vampire brothers. "That is not happening," she said. "No way in Hell am I going to let you put yourself in that much danger."

"But if it can stop what I saw in that dream, I'll do it," Bonnie said softly, trying to erase the images from her mind but to no success.

"Honey, it's just a dream," Lucy told her, "they rarely mean what you think they do."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, we can't beat them. They're too strong and we can't kill them. The only way we will even have a chance is to have one of them on our side."

"You've been spending too much time with the Salvatore's," Lucy commented with a frown, not liking at all what her cousin was saying. "You don't need to do this, and even if he did have a little crush on you, you think he'll turn against his family for you?"

The younger witch shrugged and got out of bed. "It's worth a try."

"If I were a good cousin I'd take you from this town and never look back," Lucy sighed. She'd love nothing more than to take Bonnie to meet the rest of their family. Her mother, Joanna, was dying to meet her.

"Maybe when this is done," Bonnie smiled. "I could use a vacation."

 **XXX**

After she took a calming shower and had something to eat, Bonnie texted the Salvatore's, telling them to come over. Lucy was sitting next to her, waiting for their arrival, wanting to tear into them for this messed up plan of theirs.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lucy said for the umpteenth time.

Bonnie agreed with her but they were running out of ideas, and all the others they had had a very slim chance of success.

A knock at her front door signalled their arrival and Lucy was up before Bonnie could even think about it.

"What the Hell kind of shit are you putting in my cousin's head?" she accosted them as soon as she opened the door. "Seducing an Original? Are you two that damn crazy?"

Bonnie joined her cousin at the door, coming to the aid of the Salvatore brothers.

"Can you give us a minute?" she asked Lucy who responded with a reluctant nod and walked out of the living room. "So, what do I need to do?" she asked, giving in to the plan. What else was there to do?

"You're agreeing?" Stefan wanted to know and Bonnie led them into the living room.

"When he approaches you, act interested in him but don't make it too obvious. Klaus will definitely pick up on that," Damon offered. "Also, we need to decide now on whether we just keep this between the four of us here or we tell the others, I vote we keep it between us."

"We need to keep it between us, that way it will be more believable when Bonnie 'switches' sides," the smirk never left Stefan's face as he was talking. "The reactions of Elena and Caroline will be what Klaus will focus on; if he finds anything about it even the slightest bit inconceivable, that's it, it'll be over."

Bonnie looked between the two Salvatore's before nodding her head in agreement, running her hand over her face, wondering how on earth their plans ended up relying on her seducing a damn Original vampire to succeed.

"I don't think I can go through with this," Bonnie said and put her head in her hands. She would do anything to ensure the safety of those she cares about but was playing with someone's feelings something she would really do?

"Can you think of another way to get his help?" Damon questioned her. "And besides, he is a vampire, Bonnie. Just think of all the terrible things that he's done in his lifetime. He probably deserves this."

"A little rich coming from you don't you think? Would you really want someone to use your feelings for them to their advantage get what they want?"

"I got two words for you; Elena, Katherine," he replied and raised a finger with each name.

Bonnie sighed. "Exactly. They made you feel like crap. I don't know if I could do that to someone."

"Look, Bonnie, I'll admit that I have done some pretty shitty things in my life," Bonnie wanted to laugh, "but I would say that I am most likely a saint compared to Kol," he tried to reason with her. Their whole plan rested with her and if she felt she couldn't do this then it was all over she had to believe she could. "And what's the big deal? You can try to kill Klaus or any other vampire but you feel that messing with their feelings is crossing the line?"

"It's different," Bonnie said. "I don't know him, and aside from being an Original and Klaus' brother, he's done nothing to me or to any of us and all that aside, I just don't feel right about doing something like this."

Bonnie looked down at her feet, there were so many feelings and thoughts running through her right now. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to take down the Originals, especially Klaus, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to go _that_ far to defeat them.

"I know you don't want to do this, and I don't want you to either, but we _need_ you to," Damon said and Bonnie lifted her head to look at him. "This could be it! We can end the Originals and finally get on with our lives." He said with his usual crazy eye movements that Bonnie found kind of quirky but it suited him.

"I realize all that, Damon, I really do… but that doesn't change how I feel about it."

"We're not asking you to like it, we're asking you to do it," Stefan finally spoke up after letting his brother lead in the task of convincing Bonnie. "Kol is Klaus' brother, he will eventually side with Klaus and they will destroy us unless we give him a reason not to. We've got this chance to get the upper hand, we _need_ to take it."

"And from what I witnessed yesterday, I'd say that shouldn't be too hard," Damon said and jabbed Bonnie playfully in the ribs with his elbow. "I thought he was going to rip your clothes off and go at it right there on the table," he said and received a slap to the chest from the witch.

Bonnie stared at the two vampires that stood before her, "are you positive that this is going to work?"

"I'd say about eighty-five percent positive," Stefan quipped with a casual shrug of his shoulders which earnt him a glare from his older brother.

"It'll work." Damon reassured his witch friend. "He couldn't take his eyes off you yesterday," he added and raised his brows at Bonnie.

Bonnie wasn't convinced but whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was that nightmare and she knew if there was a chance she could get an Original vampire on their side, she'd have to take it.

 **XXX**

"To Hell with Nik and what he wants, we should remove the dagger now," Kol said his older brother as he stared at the coffin containing his younger sister.

"We will, brother, just be patient," Elijah replied and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want our sister back as much as you do, but we must tread carefully with our brother. He is hiding something from us, I am sure of it," he said.

"Even more of a reason to remove that damned dagger!" Kol growled and went to open the coffin to do it himself but was stopped by his brother.

Though Kol and Rebekah argued and bickered like no others, they were very close and they missed each other dearly when they were separated for long periods of time. And even though the last time they had seen each other they had not been on good terms, he still longed to see her again.

"Rebekah is quite capable of handling herself against the local riff raff, she does not need to be kept _safe_ in a coffin."

"I see you took what Bonnie had to say in to consideration," Elijah smiled, recalling the young witch's words from the meeting.

Elijah, Finn and Kol had all enjoyed watching their brother fume when Bonnie had brought up the subject of Rebekah and his reaction had confirmed Elijah's suspicions about Klaus' motives.

"She made a valid point," he replied and turned away from the coffin. "Nik leaving her in there makes no sense unless there is something he does not wish for us to know."

"We'll have her back soon, Kol, just be patient, and whatever it is he is hiding we will find out," Elijah reassured his younger brother.

Elijah planned to bring his only sister back into the world; he just had to wait for the right moment. He'd have his family back together eventually and when the time came, Niklaus would not be a part of it. Not this time.

His betrayals had gone on long enough.

 **XXX**

The next day Bonnie was back at the _Mystic Grill_ but this time it was a much more relaxing setting with her two best friends. It had been a rather stressful day at school for the three so they decided to grab an early dinner before having to get started on a group project that were handed out today and although they tried to keep anything supernatural out of the equation, it didn't take Elena long to bring up the sealed coffin.

"How are you and Lucy going with opening the coffin?" She asked and Bonnie looked up from her book.

"I thought we agreed on nothing supernatural tonight," Bonnie responded with a disapproving look.

"Exactly, nothing supernatural tonight, just normal, boring homework," Caroline sided with her witch friend.

"Fine!" Elena gave up and Caroline and Bonnie shared a look of victory. "So, that's a 'not going so well'?" Elena couldn't help herself and Caroline groaned and levelled the brunette with a glare.

"Elena!"

"Sorry! I'm just curious."

Bonnie giggled. "We haven't managed to open it yet," she put her best friend out of her misery and gave her the information she was seeking.

They went back to their homework but it wasn't long before Elena spoke up again, "Uh, when did Elijah come back?" she wondered aloud, her gaze locked at the entrance with bewilderment.

Bonnie and Caroline turned in their seats and saw Elijah, Kol and Finn walking in.

"So much for nothing supernatural tonight," Bonnie mumbled, turning back in her seat.

"Why can we never just have a simple night with no drama?" Caroline questioned with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Who are they behind him?" Elena asked and tried to get a better look at the two men who were unfamiliar to her and Caroline.

"They're his brothers, Finn and Kol," as soon as she spoke his name, Kol turned to look at her with that devastatingly attractive smile upon his face.

"And you know that how?" The blonde questioned with a raised brow. Bonnie contemplated about telling her two friends that he had been the man that had been appearing in her dreams but decided against it. If she did tell them, she knew that Caroline would certainly be able to piece everything together once Bonnie started to get close with Kol and like Damon had said, it's better they not know.

"Klaus came by my house the other day, brought Kol with him," she told to her friends and was immediately met with worried expressions and a chorus of 'are you alright?' and 'did he do anything to you?'

"I'm fine, he just wanted to arrange a meeting," She smiled at her friends concern and reassured them that she was okay till they calmed down.

"What meeting?" Elena all but demanded. Bonnie rolled her eyes; Elena really did not like to be left out of things.

"He wants his coffin back. He offered a few deals but we didn't accept them," Bonnie explained to the Doppelganger, "and that is all you're getting tonight, 'Lena. The only thing we are going to be discussing tonight is history," she waved her history book in front of Elena's face to emphasize her point.

For the rest of the evening they had successfully managed to avoid everything supernatural and ignore the three Original vampires who were drinking at the bar. Bonnie couldn't help but occasionally turn to look at the three of them, or more specifically, Kol, who somehow always managed to look in her direction when she did… and it certainly did _not_ make her feel things when he sent a smile in her direction, raising his glass at her.

She had turned back around and successfully ignored him.

 **XXX**

Bonnie left the grill an hour and a half later, Caroline had been called home by her mother ten minutes earlier and Elena had decided to see if Elijah was open to any more deals and assured the witch that she wasn't needed. The only reason Bonnie agreed was because of the soft spot she knew Elijah had for her Doppelganger friend. The young girl rummaged through her bag for her car keys and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone approached her from behind, placing their hand on her shoulder. She steadied her breathing and turned around.

It was Kol, which explained the sensation of vampiric death she felt whenever she touched a vampire for the first time.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to startle you, love," he said with a playful grin that suggested he wasn't at all sorry. "I just wanted to properly introduce myself; we didn't get the chance to get acquainted yesterday." Bonnie nearly swooned at the sound of his voice; she found that it suited him well. "I'm Kol," he held his hand out for her.

She stared at his outstretched hand but made no move to take it. "I don't really associate myself with vampires, especially Original vampires," she replied, her voice came out a tad sharper than she had intended. She couldn't help it, it just came out naturally when faced with vampires.

"Oh, come on!" he encouraged her, with that devilish smirk making its regular appearance. "One more vampire in your life couldn't possibly hurt, especially one as charming and handsome as myself?"

Bonnie tilted her head at him before replying, "My list is full… and don't flatter yourself."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we? And I speak only truths, love," he grinned at her and she found it near impossible not to smile back.

"Good luck with that," she replied and started to move away from him. "Oh, and a word of advice… I would remove that dagger from your sister if I were you. You might find what she has to say rather interesting."

All traces of humor and playfulness had vanished from his face and it was replaced with a knowing anger, as if she had just confirmed something he had been waiting for. "What is he hiding?"

"Me telling you won't nearly be as fun."

Or believable. Rebekah had a hard time believing it when Elena told her. It was something that best came from one of their own.

Bonnie unlocked her car and opened the door. She looked over her shoulder and sent the Original a smile that made some of the anger slip from his face. "It was nice meeting you, Kol. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Oh, you can count on that, my beauty."

 **XXX**

 **I hope you're enjoying the new version so far! I know I'm enjoying it more than I did the old one.**

 **Thank you for the feedback and alerts!**


	3. Not What They Were Expecting

"This is useless!" Bonnie groaned with defeat and let go of her cousin's hand. It was their fifth attempt in the last hour to open that damned coffin and still nothing.

"I don't think even a buzz saw could open this bitch up," Lucy kneed the coffin in frustration, the ' _thud'_ echoing through the cave.

Bonnie sat down on a nearby rock and put her head in her hands. She was running out of ideas. She had tried every single spell that she could think off and not one of them worked and it was frustrating the hell out of her. She had gone through every single one of the grimoires she had in her possession and she didn't find a single thing that was helpful.

"Looks like it's going to have to be Plan B, cuz," Lucy said coming to stand in front of the younger witch. Bonnie looked up at Lucy with disgruntled expression on her face. "You up for seducing an Original, baby?" she asked with a smart-arse smile on her lips which made Bonnie narrow her eyes at her cousin.

"I thought that was already the plan," she muttered.

"You do realise that you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to?" Lucy said, she was protective of her family and if Bonnie did not want to do this then Lucy would not allow her to. To Hell with the Salvatore's. She wouldn't let them guilt Bonnie into this.

"Yeah, I think I do," Bonnie said softly. "Even if we did manage to get this coffin open, we don't know for sure what's in it will help defeat them."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want, Bon," she reminded her and sat down next to her, placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You don't want to do it, you don't do it. It's as simple as that. You're not letting anyone down if you don't, and if they try to guilt you, then they deal with me."

"If this can give us the chance to take down the Originals, I'm going to take it no matter what I have to do," she responded and started to pack away some of the grimoires they had brought with them to the cave.

"Aaand from what Damon has said, I don't think it will be too hard to get in with them…or at least with that one…what's his name?"

"Kol," Bonnie replied a little too quickly.

"That's the one. Damon said he only has eyes for you, apparently. How do you feel about that?"

Bonnie shrugged and let out a heavy breath. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I'm afraid that I'll end up screwing everything up and making this whole situation even worse."

Lucy rubbed her hand up and down Bonnie's back. "I know this is a lot of pressure on you, maybe too much," she said, "and I'll help you as best I can through this. And if you ever feel that it's getting out of hand, becoming more than you can handle, then you need to come to me. Not Damon, not Stefan, you come to me and I will get you out of there immediately," she said to Bonnie who glanced to her cousin. "Don't ever feel afraid or ashamed to come to me, you can talk to me about anything, I won't think any less of you and I'll help as much as I can."

Bonnie smiled and could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. It's been awhile since she had someone who she could really talk to, someone who could help fill the emptiness she'd been carrying around inside of her since her Grams' death. "Thank you, Lucy."

"Hey now, we Bennett witches stick together. We side with our own before anyone else, well the good ones anyway," Lucy said and wrapped an arm around Bonnie. "Now, let's go snag you an Original," Lucy said with a wicked smile as she pulled her arm away from Bonnie and they made their way out of the cave, deciding that was enough for today and they'd pick it back up again tomorrow.

 **XXX**

It had been days since Kol had last seen Bonnie, his family keeping him busy with their nonsense. But, today he had decided that it had been long enough and found his way back to the witch's home, and he had waiting patiently outside the house for the last half hour. The beautiful witch had been constantly on his mind during that time, and he couldn't wait any longer to see her.

The Original could not even give a straight answer to why he was so enchanted by Bonnie. It could have been the way she stood her ground against his brother; the way she fought back against him, that was what drew him to her in the first place.

There was just something about dearest Bonnie. She was a complex creature, he can tell that she keeps the real her locked away safe inside so no one can hurt her. That told him that she'd been hurt many times and each time she experiences it, a little more of her gets locked away.

Kol Mikaelson planned to unlock all of it. Every bit of her. He wanted it all.

She hadn't been home when she arrived, so he took up residence on the steps of her front porch, awaiting her return. When a car pulled into the drive way. He rose when she and another woman got out of the car.

His eyes were locked on Bonnie and he could see her surprise.

"You know, stalking isn't really considered an attractive quality these days," she said in a normal tone as she and the other woman approached.

"I'm a vampire, darling, it's what we do," he sent her a smirk. He glanced to her companion who looked less than impressed by his presence, "I don't believe we've met," he said to her and extended his hand. "Kol Mikaelson."

Lucy surprised them both by talking his hand in a firm grip. "Lucy Bennett, Bonnie's cousin," she replied and if he weren't mistaken, there was a bit of a threat hidden beneath her words. A threat he knew not to take lightly.

Kol was more than familiar with witches and in his experience, nothing could be more dangerous than a witch protecting their family. They could be downright brutal and there was something about the way the older witch held herself, the way her eyes were locked on his, that told him that she wasn't afraid of him.

"I'll wait for you inside, Bon," Lucy said to her cousin and dropped the vampire's hand.

"Okay," Bonnie said and watched her cousin retreat inside the house. She looked back to Kol and hoisted her bag further up her shoulder. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Do I ever a reason to visit you, dear Bonnie?" he replied and moved to take a hold of the bag strap and lifted it from her shoulder when he saw her struggling to raise the bag higher onto her shoulder.

"Everyone else does, so why not you too? Did your brother send you here?"

"I am not everyone else, beautiful," he responded and gave her a breathtaking smile. "And no, he did not. He doesn't know I'm here."

"Are you really expecting me to believe that you came here just to chat?" Bonnie questioned, eyes narrowing at the vampire in front of her suspiciously.

"Why not? Is it so hard to believe that I was so enchanted by our last meeting that I was hoping to get to know you better?" he answered honestly and moved closer to her. Bonnie raised her hand to his chest to stop him from moving any closer towards her but before she could take it away he covered it with his own, keeping it there and continued to stare at her. "What do you say? We would go inside and get to know each other," he offered.

Bonnie pulled her hand out of his grasp and instantly missed the surprising warmth that his hand provided. "I'm not inviting you inside," she told him.

"Worth a try," he grinned.

"At least not until I know you better," she finished, a small smile coming to rest upon her face. "Surprisingly, I'm curious about you, too," she said, causing Kol's smile to brighten. "Just give me a few minutes to drop this inside and let my cousin know," she told him and he nodded and handed her the bag back, making sure his fingers brushed hers.

She quickly made her way inside and dropped her bag on the couch and called out for her cousin who came walking out of the kitchen a few seconds later, a bowl of something in her hands.

"What's up?" she asked and sat on the couch. "Is he gone?"

Bonnie shook her head and paused before she spoke. She had to be careful with what she said; she had no doubts that Kol would be listening outside.

"I'm going out," she told her cousin. "With Kol," she added, her voice a little softer.

Lucy looked at her with some concern but nodded her head. "Please be careful," she whispered lowly.

"I will," Bonnie whispered back and headed to the front door.

Once she was out the door she smacked right into something hard and she heard a low chuckle. "Ow," she grumbled and stepped back a bit, "don't do that!" she scolded and pushed him out of the way. "Trying to eavesdrop?"

He shrugged and gave her a shameless grin. "Where would you like to go?" Kol asked her. "We could go for a drink, if you'd like," he suggested and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

She was tempted to say yes to that, feeling that it'd be safer in a public setting but she didn't really want to risk any of her friends seeing her with Kol, not just yet anyway. She wasn't ready to deal with any of that yet.

"There is a place I usually go to when I need to clear my head; we can go there if you like."

"Lead the way, beautiful," he said, motioning her to lead.

He raised his eyebrows with surprise when she started to walk towards the trees next to her house. He expected her to choose somewhere that was swarmed with people. He had not been expecting her to choose to be alone with him so soon, but, who was he to complain. He would finally get some alone time with the gorgeous girl who'd been on his mind relentlessly.

"You're not leading me out here to kill me, are you?" He asked. "Get me alone to get my guard down?"

She gave a scoff. "Lucky for you I am in a peaceful mood today," she replied and tossed a mischievous grin over her shoulder.

"Here we are," Bonnie announced when they finally came to a stop where the woods opened up into a small clearing with a small sized pond in the middle. The scenery never failed to take her breath away.

Her Grams used to always bring her here when she was upset and it became a regular hang out spot for Bonnie whenever she felt she needed to be alone. She didn't particularly want to bring Kol here, but it was close to home and close to her cousin.

She led the vampire over to a small gazebo type thing that her dad had built for her when she started coming here more often, and she took a seat on the padded bench and looked up at Kol who stood in front of her sitting form. "You wanted to get know me, so…" she beckoned him to take over.

"I can ask you anything I want?" he asked her with a cheeky expression.

"You can ask anything you want, but I probably won't answer," she told him with a grin.

"Well there goes most of my questions," he responded and took a seat next to her, not much caring for the concept of personal space. "What is the reason that you hate vampires?" He knew that most witches disliked vampires, but Bonnie's hatred for them seemed to run a little deeper and he was curious to why, curious to what had been done to her by his species to garner such an intense hatred.

"I told you already."

"No, you told me it was a personal reason," he countered.

"And I told you I wasn't going to answer personal questions," she replied, turning in her seat to face him.

"You said you _probably_ wouldn't," he continued to banter. "How about this, you answer this and in returned I'll answer one of yours?" he offered and matched her position on the seat so he could face her. The Original had to smile when he could practically see the small mental battle going on inside her mind, so he gave her the look he used to give to his mother or to Rebekah when they were mad at him.

"Stop that!" She glowered. "Fine! If you stop looking at me like that I'll tell you," she gave in and Kol gave a victory grin. The look never failed.

She a took a moment before she started. "Honestly… I feel like vampires have ruined my life," she confessed to him, "Every bad thing that has ever happened in my life can be traced back to a vampire."

and no matter how much I try to stay out of vampire business, I'm always pulled back in because my friends are involved and I can't turn my back on them."

"You can't always be there to fight their battles," Kol said gently.

"But if something were to happen to one of them and I could have prevented it, I'd never forgive myself," she responded, eyes downcast.

"That's an awful lot of pressure to put on yourself," he commented. "You can't always be there to protect everyone."

Yeah, she had figured that out pretty quick. She couldn't protect her Grams' from dying, she couldn't protect Caroline from being turned into a vampire, she could barely protect Elena from Klaus.

"I know that, but I still can't help but feel it's my responsibility to keep them all safe."

"What happened that made you hate them so much?"

"My magic first triggered when Stefan and Damon returned to Mystic Falls about a year ago," she explained, "and I thought I was going insane. I was freaked out. I was having all these weird predictions that kept coming true. I predicted the spot where one of my teachers was murdered by Damon."

"It is not unusual for some witches to be more prophetic than others. I have known a few in my time that were powerful seers," he told her.

"You know a bit about witches?" Bonnie asked and stared up at him with curiosity.

He grinned at her. "You could say that, but you'll just have to wait your turn to find out more," he winked but motioned for her to continue.

"Well, when my magic triggered, I was tormented by Damon, possessed by my ancestor, nearly killed by Damon, saved by Stefan, discovered vampires were real, had to open a tomb full of vampires which ended up killing the only person I was able to talk to about my magic, then the tomb vampires tried to attack the town but failed when I didn't de-spell some magic device that incapacitates vampires but then that got my best friend in a deadly car accident which led to her becoming a vampire and my other friend's father was killed… all of which lead to the Katherine Pierce drama which led to Original vampire drama."

She listed everything in such an emotionally distant way Kol almost had a hard time taking her seriously.

"Add in all the times an innocent person has been slaughtered or one of my friends nearly murdered, and well, that's why I hate vampires so much."

"Do you mind me asking who is was you lost?"

Bonnie paused. She had managed to keep her emotions out of it so far but talking about her Grams… that had always been so difficult for her. She missed her _so_ much.

"My grandmother," Bonnie answered softly. "The spell was too much for her and after I got Grams home, she was so weak," Bonnie dug her nails into her palm to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "I got her to her room and left to get her some tea and when I went back to her she wasn't breathing. The doctors said her heart gave out." Just as her nails were about the pierce the skin on her palm, she felt him uncurl her fist and take a hold of her hand. She must have looked completely weak and pathetic to him right now.

Bonnie had never really spoken to anyone about Grams' death, her dad didn't know the real reason behind it and she couldn't really talk to Elena about it. It might have hurt to talk or think about it, but it had made her feel just that little bit better to get it out. "The worst part was that she died for nothing. The seal lifted after she passed and the vampires got out."

"I'm sorry, it's never easy losing a family member," he told her and Bonnie looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She knew that he lost his mother and his brother back when he was human and he didn't even know who the true murderer of his mother was.

"Now, it's my turn to ask you a question," she said and pushed down her sadness.

"Ask away, darling, I'm an open book."

"I'll go easy on you," she said. "What's your experience with witches?"

"I have a long history with witches and have an incredibly high respect for them," he started, chuffed that he had managed to gain her undivided attention, "spanning from way back when I was human. Over the years I have travelled, learning about all the different forms of magic from witches all over the world."

"Wow," was all Bonnie could get out. She was speechless. She certainly had not been expecting him to have such a history with magic and witches. "What kinds of magic did you learn about?" she eventually asked, unable to disguise her curiosity and excitement.

He smirked slyly. "I'll save the rest for next time."

Bonnie tilted her head at him. "Next time?"

"My plan to keep you wanting more," he replied and slowly he placed his hand over hers in her lap, eyes locking on hers. "Keep you coming back."

Bonnie looked down at his hand covering hers, confused by the feelings his gentle and warm touch was stirring within her.

It frightened her.

She pulled her hand out from under his and stood up, forcing a smile to her face she put some distance between the two of them.

Looking back at him she noted the slight frown on his face.

"So, your next question?"

 **XXX**

The sun had begun to lower in the sky when Bonnie decided to bring an end to their little ' _get to know you'_ session. The slight awkwardness between them had subsided and their questions became a little less personal.

They were slowly making their way back to Bonnie's house, and her house was in view when Kol stopped them, taking her arm in a gentle grip. She nearly stopped breathing when he leaned in towards her like he was about to kiss her but at the last minute he moved so his lips met her cheek.

Her eyes closed and she breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent, a fresh earthy aroma that seem to contradict his nature. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled back after a couple of long passing seconds.

"I should get home," she said, and opened her eyes but she was not able to bring herself to meet his gaze. "My cousin's probably getting worried."

Kol nodded but didn't say anything. He just silently followed her the rest of the way to her house.

Bonnie paused when they reached her front door, her hand on the doorknob. She bit her bottom lip and turned back around to face the vampire. "You're not what I was expecting," she admitted to him, her voice soft.

"The feeling is mutual," he replied and closed the gap between them. His hand raised and he gently brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be seeing you soon, Bonnie," he promised before he dropped his hand and backed away from her before speeding off.

Bonnie stood in place for a moment, watching the space where the vampire had disappeared. She could still feel the light brush of his fingers against her face. She inhaled deeply and tried to shake it off. She went inside and found Lucy cooking in the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" she asked while chopping up some vegetables.

"Fine, I guess," Bonnie replied and retrieved a drink from the fridge. "He didn't try to kill me, so there's that."

"You were gone for a while," Lucy noted.

Bonnie grabbed another knife from the draw and began to help Lucy chop. "Wasn't that long," she said and looked up at the clock. She had been with Kol for just under two hours, longer than she had thought.

"What did you guys talk about?" Lucy eyed her cousin out the corner of her eye.

"Not much, he mostly just wanted to know a bit more about me, he told me a bit of his history with witches," she summarised and focused on chopping the carrot in front of her. "He has a pretty interesting history with witches, knows a bit about magic and witchcraft."

There was a slight lilt to her voice which made Lucy put down the knife and turn to her cousin with a sigh. "Bonnie," she started, her tone slightly warning, "He knows you haven't been a witch long and he's trying to lure you in with stories of witchcraft."

"I'm not stupid, Lucy, I know," she replied and faced her cousin. "But isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Let him 'lure me in'?"

Lucy sighed again. "No," she said suddenly. "Screw this, you're not doing it. The Salvatore's need to get another plan, one that doesn't put you in harm's way."

Bonnie resisted the urge to laugh. "Doesn't matter what plan they come up with, I guarantee you I'll still be in danger, probably more so than I'm in at the moment. At least this way I'll have some sort of control over how things go."

The younger witch pulled her cousin in for a hug. "I know you're worried, and I appreciate it so much," she truly did, it was nice to have someone worry over her safety as fiercely as Lucy did, "but given Kol's knowledge of magic and witchcraft, I'm beginning to see the benefits of this plan if we can get him on our side."

Lucy did not agree, but she said nothing this time. She instead decided she had a call to make. If she couldn't stop her cousin from doing this then she could at least make sure there was backup when it all went to Hell.

The two witches continued preparing dinner, making small talk and continuing to get to know each other a bit better. Bonnie loved to hear Lucy talk about her travels as Bonnie hadn't had the opportunity to travel much at all.

 **XXX**

Kol returned home after leaving Bonnie's and it didn't take long for Klaus to appear. "Where the hell have you been?" his brother seethed. "You are not to leave this house without either Elijah or myself present."

Kol's jaw clenched. "Oh, I'm not a child, Nik! I don't need to be supervised by my older brothers."

He could not understand why his brothers insisted that he and Finn remain in the mansion at all times unless accompanied by one of them. They had never been this concerned about their behaviour before. What was it about this damned town? He'd usually let Kol run rampant once released, even joined him on a massacre or two.

"Where were you?" he repeated and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Not that it is any of your business, but if you must know I was out charming the local witch," Kol told him with a tight-lipped smile.

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Why?" he demanded to know.

"Well now, that just isn't any of your business, is it?" Kol responded, keeping the smug look, which provoked the hybrid to grab a hold of his youngest brother.

"Don't you harm her, Kol," he growled dangerously, fist enclosing around Kol's neck.

"Why are you so concerned with her?" Kol gritted out, his voice hoarse from his brother's grip. He grabbed onto his wrist in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

"She is important," Klaus growled and let go of his brother. "In this town, she's too valuable. I will not have you harming her."

Kol scoffed. "You want her magic for yourself."

"For us," Klaus corrected him. "She is more powerful than even she realises. She would be a valuable asset to us."

Kol's eyes narrowed on his brother. He didn't like Nik's interest in his witch and he wasn't about to let him interfere with his plans to seduce the lovely little witch. He wanted to tell his brother that Bonnie wasn't an asset, but right now he did not want his family knowing his interest in the witch was anything other than sheer curiosity.

Although, he suspected Elijah knew differently.

"I am not going to harm her," Kol said. "She intrigues me. For now, I only wish to get to know her."

He was going to use his knowledge of all things magic to keep her interested in him. Kol pushed passed his brother and headed for the kitchen to get some of the blood bags they had filled the refrigerator with. He took two and made his way up to his room.

His afternoon with the witch had gone far better than he had expected. He had been expecting a similar reception to the one she gave to Nik. He had intended to kiss her but upon seeing her reaction to his closeness, he changed his plans and instead kissed her on the cheek, her incredibly soft cheek.

She was still uncomfortable around him, that much he could certainly tell. He wanted to remove that unease from her. He had to assure her that he had no plans to hurt her, that he just wished for her company.

Well, he wished for far more than that, but her company would just have to suffice for now and his imagination would have to fill in the rest for the time being.

 **XXX**

The next day, Bonnie practically stumbled through the doors of the Mystic Falls high school, arms full of book and flicking thought he papers of her assignment making sure everything was there and in place and ready to hand into Alaric. Bonnie reached her locker and attempted to manoeuvre the books from arm to arm to put her locker combination in and just before everything tumbled out of her arms someone came to her rescue and took the books from her wavering hold.

"Let me help with that," he said and Bonnie looked up at him. She wasn't too surprised who it was, he had made a habit over the past to help her when she was experiencing some type of visible troubles.

"Thanks, Daniel," she said, shooting a friendly smile to the football player. Daniel Lieberman was your typical friendly jock, standing at just over six feet tall, piercing blue eyes with styled brown hair and a strong build.

"Anytime, Bon," he grinned back and handed her the books back once she got her locker open. "How've you been? Haven't seen you around much lately," he commented and leant against the locker next to hers.

"I've been good, just had a lot to deal with right lately," she replied and shut her locker, turning to face the boy she'd know since she started school.

"Fair enough, so are you going to the party tonight?" He asked.

"I completely forgot about the party tonight," she groaned and leant her head back against the cool metal of her locker. The party that the captain of the football teams throws annually without fail was the furthest things from the witch's mind right now. With everything going on from trying to open the coffin to Stefan and Damon's plan, it just didn't seem at all important. She briefly wondered if Elena, Caroline and Matt remembered about it. "I don't know," she said to him.

"Oh, come on, if you have a lot to deal with a party to help unwind. It will be good for you!" He urged, "I'll even pick you up," he added, and playfully nudged her side with his elbow.

Bonnie smiled at him and pushed him away but contemplated for a moment; Damon did mention something earlier about meeting up and discussing their plan. "I'll get back to you on that," she replied and turned on her heel and walked towards her first class, sending the football player a final wave and smile.

She didn't get too far before Caroline came bouncing up beside her, "Are you going to Ryan's party with Daniel?" she asked with a wide grin plastered on her face. What had she been thinking? Of course Caroline wouldn't have forgotten the party.

"I don't know, maybe," came her reply. "We're you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe yes!" Caroline exclaimed. "And yes, I was. You should go with him, you need some fun in your life and Daniel is totally cute and really sweet and he really likes you and don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline said and pointed an accusing finger at her best friend. "Please go. Elena isn't going and Matt has to work so I'll have no one decent to talk to," she pouted and the look Bonnie gave her let her know that she had won this round. The blonde vampire beamed happily, gave Bonnie a sideways hug and muttered a 'thank you' and a 'love you' before the two parted ways for their respected classes.

It seems Damon and Stefan's meeting would have to wait.

 **XXX**

That afternoon Bonnie found Kol waiting for her by her car.

"What did I tell you about stalking?" she asked with a playful scold as she neared the vampire.

"I get bored being cooped up at home," he replied with a casual shrug and stood up straight once she was closer.

"So, you decided to come and annoy me?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"You entertain me," he responded, coming closer to the witch. "Which bring me to my next question, what are your plans for this evening?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise, she certainly was not expecting this. "I promised Caroline that I would meet her at some party tonight," she told him.

"Well cancel on her, come out with me instead," he tried to persuade the witch, a charming smile on his face for good measure. "I'll tell you more about my time with witches," he tempted her.

She opened her mouth to reply but someone calling out her name cut her off. Both Kol and Bonnie turned and saw Daniel coming towards them.

 _Oh no_ , she thought to herself. This wasn't going to go over well.

"Hey, Bonnie, so Caroline told me you decided to come after all," he started with a wide grin on his face. "She suggested we all grab some dinner at the _Grill_ before the party. Do you want me to pick you up?" He continued, his eyes flickering to Kol standing behind her and back to her.

"No, that's all right, I'll meet you guys there," Bonnie politely declined his offer.

"Great," Daniel smiled brightly. "I'll see you tonight, then," he said before heading over to his own car.

The witch spun back around to face Kol and was a little taken aback by the expression on his face; his jaw was clenched and he was glaring in Daniel's direction.

"My offer still stands. Leave the commoner and the blonde and come out with me instead," he continued to push, determined for her to agree and not seeming as playful as he was before Daniel's interruption.

"I made a promise," she responded as she unlocked her car and threw her bag and books over on the passenger side, "and I don't want to deal with Caroline's wrath if I don't go. She can be downright scary sometimes."

"Why not?" he all but whined, "you'll have a lot more fun with me then you ever will with that," he said with distaste and pointed in the direction Daniel left in.

"Don't be mean, he's really nice," Bonnie replied, not particularly liking how he was speaking of Daniel. He was a person not a 'that'.

"I'm sure he is, he'd have to be with that face." His comment earned him a hard hit to the chest from the witch along with a disapproving glare.

"I happen to think he is very attractive and you are starting to sound like you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, beautiful; I just don't want you wasting your time with riff raff," he responded to her accusation. "You can do far better."

"That's not your call to make," she moved away from him and got in her car but left the door open. "How about we do something tomorrow?" she offered. "I have something with my cousin in the morning but I'm free afterwards."

He pouted but nonetheless, he agreed with a nod of his head. "I assume you have one of these things," he said and pulled out an iPhone from his jacket pocket, "these… portable telephones?"

Bonnie had to smile at his awkwardness with the small piece of technology. Sometimes she'd forget that he'd been in a coffin for the last God knows how many years. "You would assume correctly," she said, "and just calling them 'phones' is acceptable. Here," she held out her hand for his phone which he gave to her. She added her number to his contact list and sent herself a quick text so she would have his number.

She handed him back his phone. "There, I'll text you tomorrow when I'm free, how about that?"

"Perhaps I could use a more suitable tutor in the wonders of the modern world instead of Nik's hybrids," he said and put the phone back in his pocket. "Any interest in the position?"

"We'll see," was her answer and closed the car door. "And for the record," Bonnie wound down her window, "Daniel is just a friend."

 **XXX**

Kol blended into the background at the _Mystic Grill_ , eyes firmly on the small group across the establishment; however, only one held his attention. The beautiful green-eyed witch. He had been there for longer than he'd care to admit, waiting for her to show up. He growled lowly when he saw the oaf from earlier with his arm on the back of Bonnie's chair, fingers toying with the ends of her hair. An extremely unsubtle attempt at flirting with the woman who was far too good for him.

Oh, how he wanted to rip that arm from his body for even thinking he had the right to touch her.

He watched her, she was completely engrossed in a conversation with the blonde across from her, a stunning smile on her face, one he could only wish could one day be directed at him. Even over all the noise of the restaurant, he could still hear her laughter, a beautiful delicate sound he wanted to hear again and again.

He was flooded with a wave of envy as he watched her. She was so at ease around her friends. He knew he had ways to go with her before she could ever feel she could be that free and relaxed around him. He wanted to strangle Nik for causing her to hate his family so much, for making getting close to her that much harder for him.

Kol grabbed the bottle of bourbon he insisted the waitress bring him and poured a fair amount in his glass.

He sat up straighter when he saw the boy get up from the table, heading to the back of the restaurant. Kol was out of his seat before he even realised and followed the boy, pushing open the door to the men's room, startling the human.

A flash of recognition came over him as he remembered him from earlier that day with Bonnie. Good.

Kol wasted no time and grabbed him, hand around his neck far tighter than necessary but he couldn't help it. He locked his gaze. "You have somewhere else you need to be," he told the boy. "You're going to say your goodbyes to the lovely ladies you're here with and you're going to go home and never think of Bonnie Bennett again, understand?"

He nodded. "I understand," he replied monotonously.

"Go," Kol demanded and let him go before he lost control of himself and did something that would for sure ruin any plans he had with Bonnie.

The Original vampire did not return to his table and instead left out the back before he changed his mind.

 **XXX**

Bonnie and Lucy returned back to Bonnie's after another unsuccessful attempted at opening the coffin and giving the Salvatore's a quick update on her progress with Kol. Damon at least had the sense to look worried that she was seeing him today, Stefan, however, looked extremely pleased with her progress. She despised this new Stefan. She missed the old one, the one that she considered to be her friend. That one that came searching for her and helped her to channel her magic to try and locate Elena. This new Stefan was so dispassionate, so focused on destroying Klaus that he didn't care about anything else, about the people who cared about him.

Bonnie had sat down on the edge of her bed, phone in hand, her finger hovering over the text message that had taken her far too long to write (she kept deleting and rewriting over and over again). She eventually hit send and put down her phone, waiting anxiously for the Original vampire's reply.

She had simply told him that she had returned home and was free if he wanted to come over and soon enough her phone chimed with his message. She hesitated to pick up her phone and read what Kol had replied with. She was slightly relieved to see his message was as direct at hers, only informing her that he would be there shortly.

Bonnie waited for his arrival in the living room. She was seated on the couch, her posture rigid and she was unconsciously twisting the ring on her finger.

When the knocking on the door sounded through the house, she had nearly jumped out of her skin. Bonnie took in a deep, calming breathe before she pushed herself up off the couch and made her way to the door.

She steadied herself and tried to put a smile on her face as she opened the door, revealing the handsome vampire on the other side.

"Hi," she greeted, trying to keep her voice light.

Her nerves drained away at the sight of his easy grin. "Hello, beautiful. Have I earnt an invitation inside?" he asked and looked passed her expectantly and hopefully into the house.

"Not even close," she replied.

"One day," he promised.

She stepped out on to the porch and closed the door behind her. "I wouldn't get your hopes up about that. I'm surprised you even managed to text me back," she jested.

"I'm a fast study," he replied and followed her down the steps of the porch. "And those contraptions are very interesting, they would have been quite useful back in the day."

"Back in the day?" Bonnie repeated with a giggle. "You sound like my grandfather. You're really showing your age there, Kol."

"Oh, give me a break; I've been in a coffin for over a century."

"A century!? Like one hundred years?" Bonnie stopped suddenly, her eyes widened in shock and surprise, she didn't know he'd been locked in a coffin for that long!

"What, did you think Klaus would dagger us for a few months at a time?" Klaus asked in amusement at her reaction. "He's kept our oldest brother, Finn, daggered almost forever."

"How long?" Bonnie questioned curiously.

"Nine hundred years," he answered and Bonnie's mouth dropped.

"Nine hundred years," she repeated slowly, "Klaus kept your brother, his brother, in a coffin for nine _hundred_ years? Wow!" she exclaimed. "How is he handling all the changes to the world?"

She couldn't even begin to imagine how much the world has changed in the last nine hundred years. He mustn't be handling it well at all.

"He feels out of place, it doesn't help that we've never been very close with Finn. He is struggling," Kol replied honestly. "And I'm handling it fine, thanks for asking," he added sarcastically at her lack of concern for him.

"A hundred years is nothing compared to nine hundred years, so stop your complaining," she playfully scolded him. "How come you're not close with him?"

Kol shrugged. "Finn and I have always been on the outside of the _Always and Forever_ trio," he told her and his voice held a bitter edge. "But Finn, he despises being a vampire and for the first hundred years of being a vampire he did nothing complain and chastise us, it's part of the reason Nik has kept him locked away for so long; that and he's an absolute bore."

Bonnie felt sorry for the other Original. He was nine hundred years out of place and, by the sounds of it, with a family who didn't care much for him.

"That's a bit sad," she said with a slight frown.

Kol shrugged. "Enough about my bore of a brother," he said. "Where are we going?"

 **XXX**

When she pulled into the drive way of the Mikaelson mansion, Bonnie was in awe, it was so extravagant, so beautiful.

Klaus definitely had taste.

"Home sweet home," he said with a hint of sarcasm and got out of the car and sped around to open hers, offering his hand to help her out of the car.

"I really don't think me being here is a good idea," she said for what must have been the fifth time since leaving her house. "I'm not exactly on good terms with your family."

Kol shrugged. "Nik won't bother you, Finn couldn't care less, Bekah still has a dagger in her heart, and Elijah is the only one of us with manners," he took her hand and pulled her towards him then dropped his voice to a low and seductive tone, "and if Nik happens to start trouble, then I'll just have to protect you, won't I?"

Bonnie arched a brow at him. "Could you even take on Klaus?" She questioned him with playful doubt in her voice. "I'll probably have a better chance of protecting myself."

"Of course I can," he replied with offence at her insinuation that he was weak. Kol may not be able to kill Nik but he could certainly take him on in a fight.

The Original continued to gaze at her with one of his trademark puppy dog looks that had yet to fail him. Needless to say, it wasn't long until she surrendered with an exasperated _'fine'_ and walked inside the mansion, him following close behind.

"Whoa," she said in awe as she looked around the house. It was completely stunning, even more beautiful than she was expecting.

"Yeah, that's Nik for you. Doesn't like anything less than extravagant," he replied with a bored tone. He was not particularly keen on this house, it was too ostentatious for his liking. Was the ballroom sized foyer really necessary?

Bonnie froze when she saw Elijah coming down the stairs; she had definitely been hoping she wouldn't run into any of the other Originals.

"Miss Bennett," he greeted her with some surprise when he reached the bottom step, "what brings you here?" he was honestly surprised to see her here of all places, and with his brother. He was aware that his brother had an interest in the witch but hadn't at all expected it to be returned.

"She's with me, Elijah," Kol answered before Bonnie could even open her mouth, surprising both her and Elijah at the almost possessive tone in his voice.

Elijah stared at Kol in amusement and wondered if his brother actually believed that he had enough of an interest in Bonnie to try and take her away from him. He shook his head and without another word he left the two in peace to speak with Klaus in the next room.

"Why exactly did you decide to bring me here, again?" She asked Kol when Elijah walked away from them.

"Well, since you obviously don't want to be seen in public with me, I thought coming here would be for you to get to know me a bit more," he said and Bonnie couldn't help but frown at the disappointment that escaped him.

"It's not that," she sighed. "It's just…" she paused, trying to think of the right words. "The two of us hanging out together would raise a lot of eyebrows and a lot of questions would be asked and I'm not ready to deal with that," she confessed to him.

"Well, I guess I can't complain, I get you all to myself," he replied with smouldering gaze, ignoring the slight uncomfortable pang he felt knowing she did not wish to be seen with him.

Kol had lead Bonnie to his room and her apprehensiveness returned.

"Don't be so nervous, Bonnie," he cooed into her ear as he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going to try anything if that is what you're worried about."

"It's not that," she mumbled. "And I'd just set you on fire if you did."

"You need to come up with a new threat, that one is losing its effectiveness," he said to her and moved to sit on his bed, back against the head board and he patted the space beside him.

Bonnie tentatively walked over and sat beside him on the large king-sized bed, keeping some distance between them. "I'll just give you an aneurysm then."

"I saw how quickly you were draining when you did that to Klaus. Besides, it didn't hurt Nik that much; I think he was just trying to make you feel strong," he told her and Bonnie's face dropped a little in discouragement.

"Well I guess I can appreciate the effort he put in then," she said with a laugh.

"He likes you, you know?" He stated to the witch

Bonnie lifted her head from the head board and stared at Kol with a puzzled look, "who, Klaus?" Kol nodded and Bonnie scoffed. "Yeah, I could tell by all the times he tried to kill me. He just made it so obvious," she said, playing along with what she believed to be a joke.

"Hey now, I'm his family and he stuck a dagger in my heart for a hundred years. Nik has a tendency to hurt the people he cares about."

"That's really sad," Bonnie noted, "But that doesn't prove that he likes me. Why are you telling me this anyway?" she asked and Kol shrugged his shoulders. "You're not trying to set me up with him, are you?" Bonnie arched a brow at the vampire beside her.

"Now why would I do that when I want you all to myself?" he said, meeting her eyes and what she saw in his gaze caused her to look away.

She could feel her face heat up which caused Kol to chuckle.

"You are so easy to rile up," he grinned, amused by her reaction.

"Whatever," she muttered and got up from the bed and began to wander around his room, eager to put more space between them. "Are you going to tell me more about your history with magic or am I wasting my time?"

Kol leant back against the headboard, his arm behind his head as he watched her curiously as she slowly moved around his room.

"What do you want to know?"

 **XXX**

 **I'd like to explain Kol's characterisation just in case I've failed to properly establish it and you feel he's developed 'feelings' too quickly. He does not have feelings for Bonnie (right now). Think of him at the moment as 30% having a crush on her and 70% being obsessed with the idea of her. He's been in a coffin for 100 years and she's first girl to catch his attention and he's a bit clingy and needy of it if that makes sense. As you may remember, Kol had Klaus kill Daniel in the original but this time I had Kol compel him to leave Bonnie alone instead. I just felt it was more appropriate and I didn't want to create a pattern of Kol killing any guy to lay eyes on Bonnie because she wouldn't go for that and I'm not happy that I made her in the original.**

 **In this version, I'm going to try and put more focus on how Kol feels about having 'feelings' for someone and how he deals with it.**

 **I'm also toying with the idea of bringing a few Bennett's into it earlier. I didn't introduce them until the sequel but I feel it's strange that Lucy's with Bonnie and it takes her months to introduce her to her family. I want to make this story shine outside of what was happening in the show at the time.**

 **Updates are going to slow down from now on. I want to make sure I have the next chapter done before I upload and I start my last uni semester in a few days, and have gotten a cat and she's very distracting (she's so cute guys! Her name is Cleo).**

 **Now that that's all been said, thank you very much guys! I hope you continue to read it and love it as much as the original or even more!**


End file.
